A known secure therapy desk offered by the New York State Department of Correctional Services (DOCS), Correctional Industries Program (a.k.a. Corcraft) is designed to secure a potentially disruptive inmate who is seated at the desk during a therapy session in a classroom environment. The known secure therapy desk allows the inmate a restricted amount of movement by means of a floor level locking device that secures ankle restraints worn by the inmate. The locking device is operated by moving a waist-level, hand-operated cam lever that moves a rod through a linear sleeve bearing in a first pedestal supporting the desk so that an end of the rod is received by a receiving socket mounted on a connector that connects the first pedestal to a second pedestal supporting a seat facing the desk. Before the rod is received by the receiving socket, the rod is in an unlocked position, and the chain of the ankle restraints is moved between the receiving socket and the first pedestal and placed below the receiving socket and above the connector. In response to the rod being received by the receiving socket, the rod is in a locking position where the chain is secured between the rod and the connector. The cam lever is positioned in front of the secure therapy desk (i.e., the cam lever is positioned substantially in front of the edge portion of the desk that is furthest from the seated inmate). The position and the hand operation of the cam lever limit the position and activities of a person who operates the cam lever. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding limitations of the related art.